marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Spot
| image = SpotBeatsSpider.jpg | date = October 26, 1996 | ep_num = 10 (Season) 39 (Overall) | writer = James Krieg | director = | guest = Robert Hays (Tony Stark) Oliver Muirhead (Spot) | prev = Carnage (Spider-Man) | next = Goblin War! }} :You may be looking for the character Spot. Spider-Man fights a villain who can appear anywhere he wants, and can stop any attack. Story Tony Stark cuts off funding for Dr. Jonathan Ohn's interdimensional technology project. The reason was that time-dilation portal technology is too dangerous. Unhappy, Ohn leaves Stark Enterprises to pursue the technology elsewhere. Wilson Fisk finds Ohn and offers him a proposal: Fisk will offer Ohn research money and a lab in return for the portal technology. Ohn agrees after meeting the lovely Dr. Sylvia Lopez. Later, Herbert Landon inquires into Fisk's motives. Fisk believes that the technology will make him invincible. With it Fisk would steal the White House, make enemy tanks disappear, and even capture Spider-Man. Out on a date at the fair, Mary Jane Watson is surprised that for once Peter isn't ditching her when some problem comes along. Apparently it's been so quite lately Spider-Man hasn't had to make an appearance. At the same fair Felicia Hardy is also on a date with Jason Phillips. Jason does not like the fact that Felicia thinks about Spider-Man so much. She then admits that she should probably focus on someone more reliable. At Fisk's labs Ohn and Lopez successfully recreate a Time-Dilation Portal. Getting too close, Ohn is sucked in and thousands of portals begin spreading out across the city, including the fair. Mary Jane finds herself alone as Spider-Man stops a Roller Coaster from heading into the portal. However, he too is sucked in and finds Ohn. Spidey tries to save him but is pulled out into downtown New York City far from the fair. Still in the interdimensional limbo hundreds of portals begin covering Ohn. Ohn returns to Fisk's labs and finds that he can now control the portals with his mind. Ohn confesses his feelings for Lopez but before she can respond she tells him about the other portals across the city. Ohn closes the portals but forgets one that is situated above the city. Ohn returns to the labs and Fisk demands information. Ohn claims the technology works but not as they planned. Fisk threatens Ohn saying he wants the technology now. Not wanting to submit to another money grubber like Stark or Fisk, Ohn plans to steal money under the name The Spot so that he and Lopez can have their own lab. Later Dr. Curt Connors then explains to Peter just what the portals are. They're like Black Holes but lack the super high gravity. Stark claims not to have anything to do with these, creating a fascinating puzzle. Peter then tries to talk to Mary Jane but she is mad that he walked out on her, again. Harry Osborn then yells at Peter for stealing his girl. Peter isn't having much luck. Spider-Man's doesn't seem to be much better. On a Sunday afternoon someone is robbing a bank in broad daylight. The Spot is putting all the bank's money into a pile. The Spot then makes all the money disappear into a portal. When Spider-Man attacks he is transported elsewhere. The wallcralwer attacks again but The Spot takes him to the limbo. He tries to web him but thanks to the portals is webbed up himself and dumped out by the Statue of Liberty. The Spot then saves Spider-Man before he can fall to his doom and leaves. On his way back to New York City Spider-Man adapts his tracker to find the portals, leading him to The Spot. Over the city, the portal is growing still. At a jewelry story, Jason picks out a ring for Felicia and then proposes. The Spot arrives to rob the story and takes Felicia's ring. Spider-Man arrives but once again fails to stop The Spot. Felicia wants to talk to Spider-Man since they haven't seen each other in so long. Spidey reiterates that there can't be anything between them, it would be too dangerous. The Spot returns to the lab and finds Lopez talking to Fisk about what's happened. Lopez explains that Fisk is a powerful crime lord named the Kingpin and owns her. The Spot attacks Kingpin in order to gain their freedom, but Kingpin has Lopez and will kill her if Ohn does not do what he says. Spider-Man finds the Spot just standing around and the two get into another fight. Using his Spider-Sense Spider-Man defeats The Spot. He figures that the Spot isn't the criminal type so Ohn explains the situation. The Spot then brings an "unconscious" Spider-Man to Kingpin. As Kingpin is about to unmask the wallcrawler he "wakes up" and throws Kingpin. Kingpin begins crushing Spider-Man when Landon finds the portal above the city. The portal is growing in size and could destroy the whole city, if not the world. It's now too big for Ohn to close by himself. Ohn and Spider-Man then discuss a way to close the portal, much to the amazement of Kingpin. Kingpin then offers one of his planes because there is no profit to be made in the destruction of the world. Close to the portal, Ohn tries to use his original technology along with his powers to close it. The portal shrinks but does not close. Ohn realizes that he can only close it from inside the portal. As Ohn goes in Lopez jumps into his arms crying "I love you!" The portal closes behind him. Later, Mary Jane confronts Peter outside his home. Peter promises to stop running off when trouble occurs but Mary Jane tells him not to. It's his job and she's just going to have to deal with it. The two then share a passionate kiss. Later, Hobgoblin is talking on the phone to his informant in the Kingpin's organization regarding the technology Kingpin lost. Hobgoblin then states that he will do whatever it takes to have the portal technology. Quotes Trivia Goofs *This is never explained how did Peter and Mary Jane became a couple again. Continuity *Only appearance of Spot and Sylvia Lopez. *Although taking place directly after and leading into the events of , this episode originally aired before . Background Reception "Amazing Spidey" of Marvel Animation Age described a debate between fans over whether this episode or was worse. He said that this episode's script was poor, the villain lame, too campy and not funny. He claimed that Kingpin was treated like a joke and suffered from overexposure. He didn't like how Peter and MJ are a couple again without seeing the actual act of it, since they had been separated for more than one season. He pointed out that the ending didn't make sense since the Spot could make portals at anytime why didn't he just come back after closing the portal. The only part he liked was Hobgoblin as it set up the rest of the season. It has a rating of 8.1 Great on TV.com. External Links *Episode at Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Spot, The Category:The Sins of the Fathers